Violent Skys
by Celestial-Bubble
Summary: Mira and Laxus are given a mission directly from the Master. One they aren't allowed to refuse. This mission could lead to the end or the salvation of Fairy Tail. Will they be able to work together to save Magnolia? [Miraxus]
1. Chapter 1- The Mission

**Chapter One** - The Mission

"Mira I need you in the office please," Master asked the white haired mage who was cleaning off tables in the guild hall. That was odd; he usually told her everything that he needed done at the end of the day. This must be something serious. With her curiosity piqued, she walked after Makarov into the office closing the door behind her. The Master moved to sit on top of his desk looking at Mira with a serious expression. Now she was worried. This was something dire if it had the master looking at her with such a face.

"There's a special S Class mission that I need done by two S Class mages." At that Mira looked to her left to see Laxus leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He looked bored but she could tell that he was listening to everything intently.

"Why not put it on the board and wait for some of the S Class mages to volunteer?" This was odd the master didn't usually assign missions to the wizards.

"This mission is special, I need highly skilled wizards and I needed to be able to trust them completely with such sensitive information. This mission could be the beginning of another attack on Fairy Tail or worse Magnolia. I'd rather it didn't come down to that. So I need my best mages to go out and take care of it." Mira looked over at Laxus with a questioning brow. Did Master really trust Laxus with such a sensitive mission, and why them of all mages. Gildarts was the strongest and Erza was at least equal to Mira in power. Mira didn't want to admit it but probably stronger than her actually. Mira was still getting her powers back after discovering Lisanna was still alive.

"Why us Master? Wouldn't Gildarts or Erza be a better choice?" Mira voiced her concerns aloud.

"I feel your take over magic would be better suited for this mission Mira and I think Laxus would be good support magic for you in this mission. Erza is also on another mission and this mission is of dire importance. It needs to be done as quickly as possible well before the time she can get back," Makarov gave Mira a knowing look however and said, "You've come a long way child don't underestimate yourself." He smiled.

"Scared to be alone with me?" Mira glared at Laxus, he looked at her with a sneer. This was the first time Laxus said anything to all of this. He didn't seem to be excited for this mission either. She only scowled and turned back towards the master.

"Do you have the details of the mission?" She couldn't exactly turn down the master when it was a direct order to go on the mission.

"Not much. This mission is coming directly from me. After my meeting with the counsel we've noticed a group of mages with a peculiar magic we have never seen before. It's worrisome the magic seems to be an old forbidden magic, but it's so old we can't be for certain no one's seen it in person in over 500 years. The little information we know is the group's name, Godai, and the number of members. That would be three. I need you both to use your stealth to gather information. However do not confront them. Not yet at least. We just need more information about the group. Are they using forbidden magic? Are they a threat? We don't need something like this after that whole Tartorous business. The people of Magnolia are already wary of our guild we don't need to give them a reason to kick us out." Makarov was dead serious, something he's not often unless the situation was of utter importance.

Mira turned to Laxus, he didn't look very concerned about this group. "Why not have a group of three? Make it an even Three on Three," She asked him.

"You're not supposed to confront the group if they attack you run. I don't want you guys dealing with them directly and definitely not by yourselves. They are very powerful we know that much. This is strictly an information gathering mission. Do you two understand? Do. Not. Confront. Them." He enunciated each word with emphasis on the not. They both nodded their head in acquiesce. Master has never been this serious before. This group must be something to fear if he didn't even want them to confront them.

"When do we leave?" Mira was ready to get this mission over and done with.

"As soon as you two get your stuff together and discuss a plan of action. For now just go back to work in the guild hall. I'll show you the details of their location later tonight." They were dismissed.

Mira walked out first with Laxus behind her. She wasn't exactly excited to be on a mission alone with him but at least she knew he was serious about his loyalty towards the guild.

"Look let's just get the information and get this mission over with as quickly as possible." He told her duly. She turned towards him.

"The least we could be is civil. We don't know how long this will take. We obviously need a lot of information about these guys and we'll probably be stuck together for a while so," She stuck her hand out, "Bygones?" He looked at her hand and then at her face. It was open and inviting. He never quite noticed how blue her eyes were before. Wait focus on the problem at hand. He looked into her eyes searching for, he didn't know what. He took her hand and shook. Fine might as well try to get along. She smiled. _Was she always this beautiful when she smiled? Damn it, stop that train of thought now! _

She turned away to get back to work on the bar and she thought about how she would break the news to Lisanna and Elfman. They weren't going to like the idea of her being away on a mission for so long. Later after all the work in the guild was done they met with the Master one last time. She wouldn't lie to herself she was looking forward to this mission. After her last one with Erza and everything going to hell this would be a nice change. She was ready.


	2. Chapter 2- The Journey

**Authors note: **_So Chapter 393 ripped my heart out and left me sobbing so I needed some fluff to help make up for it. It's not gruvia which I will have to do because my poor babies are in for a world of hurt and I need them to be happy DX. anywhoo that has nothing to do with Miraxus who I feel also need some more love. So enjoy chapter 2 :D _

**Disclaimer: **_some nudity. hehe. and oh yeah I don't own the characters yada yada. _

* * *

After all the details where discussed, bags were packed, and family and friends were informed of their mission they took off. Mira was excited this was the first real mission she's had since Lisanna's death. She didn't think she would miss it but she did. She missed the excitement of going on missions and collecting jewels after a successful one. She never really thought about it before now, but she might actually start going on an occasional mission every now and again.

Laxus looked over at the woman next to him and frowned. Why did she look so excited? It was only an information gathering mission. But then he figured she didn't exactly go on many missions. She looked over and noticed him staring.

"What?"

"Nothing, you just look excited is all," He replied while looking away.

"Well this is the first mission I've had in a while," She told him while blushing slightly. Why did he have to make her feel embarrassed? "Have you decided what our first stop is going to be? At this rate I feel we could go for miles without stopping," She tried to distract him with an honest question.

"Probably Valdivia, it's about 30 miles from here and considering you haven't gone on many missions lately, I doubt you could walk as long as you could before," he told her bluntly as if it wasn't just an insult.

"I'm perfectly capable of walking, but 30 miles sounds like a good distance for one day," Mira replied haughtily, he was the only person to annoy her so effectively, with everyone else she could be her kind sweet self but oh no, not with him. Mira sighed and tried to compose herself.

"I'm not trying to insult you if that's how you took it; I was simply stating a fact."

Mira looked up at the unexpected explanation. Laxus wasn't known for explaining himself or his words. Mira smiled slightly maybe he was changing.

* * *

Their journey was a long one and Laxus was right she wasn't used to walking long treks anymore. By the time they got to Valdivia her legs were aching, shaky, and her feet were screaming in pain. They found the first hotel in town and checked in. Laxus insisted in one room with two beds, he didn't want her out of sight in such a dangerous mission. She tried to tell him that she could handle herself if a situation arouse but he was persistent so she caved and they got the one room.

As Mira started unpacking the clothes she would wear tonight and the next day Laxus surprised her.

"Do you want to go get something to eat?" He wasn't looking at her so he couldn't see her smile in response. Laxus was being quite considerate of her on this mission. She was starving and maybe now she could get to know the Laxus in front of her. They never really talked one on one after he came back and gossip lover that she was she'd like to find out more about him and the Raijinshuu.

"Sure"

They settled on a little diner not too far from their hotel. Mira was thankful for that because her feet were still aching from their walking earlier. As they took a seat Mira looked over the menu. The waitress came and took their drink orders. She was a little too friendly with Laxus for Mira's liking. Mira asked for water while Laxus ordered a beer. She raised her eyebrow at that. He looked over and scowled at her.

"One beer won't affect anything. I can still be alert" That he felt he needed to explain his actions only made Mira snicker. He glared at that only making her laugh harder.

"I'm not judging you Laxus, I'm just surprised even on a mission you still get a beer to relax." He only grunted in response and looked out the window. Mira looked out and noticed how beautiful Valdivia was. She's never been before and honestly she would like to come again outside of a mission. There was a river running through the city and it had those older buildings, something that they didn't have in Magnolia thanks to Gildarts. It had street lamps along the river making it glitter and beautiful foliage everywhere. They sat there for a while without saying anything. She looked back at Laxus who was staring at her again. She frowned in confusion.

"Why do you keep looking at me?"

"You look different." He stated plainly.

"I haven't done anything different," Maybe she did her hair different but she hasn't really changed her usual routine.

"No, I suppose you've grown would be a better way to put it." She was still confused. Was he talking about the last time he actually saw her? Well that was a good couple of years ago a lot of things had happened of course she changed. "You're not as angry as you use to be. Well with everyone else at least," he smirked at her. He must be recalling the Galuna island incident when she almost ripped off his head.

"I should have actually hit you," she murmured looking away. He laughed at that. Was he laughing at her? She looked over ready to give a retort when she noticed how handsome he was when he laughed. He didn't smile often but when he did his whole face lit up and you could see little laugh lines around his eyes and now her face was heating up great. She looked away quickly placing a hand on her cheek to cover it up before he noticed.

Laxus looked at Mira seriously. "Yeah you probably should have I was an idiot back then." She looked up at him and he noticed the slight flush in her cheeks. Was she hot? It was a little toasty in here but he usually was hot with his jacket. She smiled slightly at his comment and replied.

"Yeah you were a big jerk back then."

"Gramps gave me a few things to think about and helped straighten me out." He was glad for it, Fairy Tail really was his family and he can accept the fact now that he never truly hated it. They accepted him for who he was when no one else would. He was glad he didn't destroy it.

"Here's your food," The waitress came and placed their food in front of them. She smiled brightly at Laxus and told him, "If you guys need anything just tell me okay," and walked away. She must really like her job to be smiling that much. When he looked at Mira she was glaring at the waitress walking away. Why was Mira angry? He grunted to get her attention and raised a questioning eyebrow when she looked back.

"I don't like how she only addressed you, I'm here too." She replied with a humph and slight twinge in her cheeks. Women, he'd never understand them. He just shrugged and started to eat. He really was starving after all their walking today. He actually pushed Mira a little too much today if he was honest with himself. She looked exhausted, even now. He couldn't let anything happen to her, or Gramps would kill him. As they ate they talked a little more about the Raijinshuu and about she talked about Elfman and Evergreen getting together. He nodded in agreement. Knowing Ever she wouldn't want to admit it but she did like the guy it was pretty obvious. They paid for their meal and started walking back to their hotel.

He looked at the sky and noticed how little stars there were. The street lamps prevented him from seeing more. He liked stars they never changed. They stayed with you even if you couldn't see them they were watching.

"Thank you," he looked over at the white hair mage who spoke suddenly. She was looking at him with a smile on her face.

"For what?" He hadn't done anything.

"For changing back to your old self, for not destroying Fairy Tail, for looking out for us and protecting Yajima-san and that town. Need I go on? Just for being you." He really looked at her. She was smiling brightly and she was so beautiful with her shining blue eyes and he looked away.

"Yeah well I just did what I thought was right," he grunted in reply feeling uncomfortable being complimented, "Let's just get back to the hotel."

* * *

As they got back to their room Mira decided to take a shower. She stepped out into the bathroom, and stepped into the room to change. Laxus looked up and his eyes went round. Mira was wearing nothing but a towel and he instantly felt his face heat up.

"Where are your clothes?!" He practically screamed at her. She looked over confused.

"Right here in front of me?" She shook the garment in her hand for emphasis. Was he dense? She was holding them right there. He sputtered at that.

"I meant why aren't you wearing them?!" He was looking everywhere but at her. His face was as bright as a tomato. What was up with him?

"I was about to put them on," and she dropped the towel. Why was he acting so weird? She looked over at the huge crash and noticed he had fallen out of his bed. He then zipped right past her towards the bathroom getting as far from her as the bedroom would allow and slammed the door closed when he got there.

"Seriously what's his problem," Mira muttered to herself as she finished dressing.

Laxus was in the bathroom currently trying to stop his nose from bleeding. He couldn't believe how open she was with her body. This was going to be a very long trip.

* * *

Whoop there it is Chapter 2. I'll try to keep the updates pretty frequent but I do have work so I might not be able to keep up the daily updates. Leave a review if you liked it they help motivate me to do better. :D


	3. Chapter 3- The Encounter

**Authors note:** _Yay finally got chapter three done and some more story with this one :D. Sorry about the delay I've been working these past few days and didn't have time to right but I hope I make it up to you with this chapter. Some more romance and trouble the best of both worlds. :D So here is some Miraxus for my fellow shippers hope you guys enjoy. _

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own characters the usual. _

* * *

They left Valdivia and continued their journey without talking about last night. The walk was long, but Mira felt slightly stronger from yesterday's journey. She knew it was ridiculous but she didn't want to dwell on how her muscles ached with every move so she tried to encourage herself along the way. As they walked, they discussed their plans for how to gather information on the Godai. They reached their next stop in the late afternoon with only 3 miles from the Godai's base of operation. Mira looked around at the town. It was quant and didn't look anything like a villain's town of operation but she supposed that was the point.

"We can rest tonight and tomorrow we can start our investigation," Laxus told her bluntly without looking at her. He seemed to have a problem making eye contact with her since last night. Was it because she was naked in front of him? But she was naked in front of the girls all the time and they didn't seem fazed by her body. She wasn't naïve she knew she had a nice body, but Laxus never seemed interested in her before so she just assumed it was alright to treat him like she did the girls perhaps she was wrong.

"Alright let's scope out the town tonight then," She told him, he grunted in agreement. They found a hotel and booked a room. They dropped off their stuff ate in the dining room, only talking about the mission, and took off to investigate the town. By nightfall they couldn't find anything of interest and were sitting in the town park exhausted from all their walking. Mira was on her back staring at the sky and resting. Her feet hurt even more than they did yesterday and she was amazed at that accomplishment. She looked over to Laxus and he was staring at the sky. She took the opportunity to really look at him.

She traced the line of his jaw with her eyes and she noticed how strong it was. He had grown some stubble. He hadn't shaved since they started their journey and if she was honest she liked it. It looked good on him, made him look more rugged. She liked his eyes too, they were an odd shade of orange brown and the scar gave his face a more menacing look. He turned his head towards her and she quickly looked away.

"You know what I like most about the stars?" He caught her attention with his unexpected question.

"What's that?"

"They never change. They always watch you no matter where in the world you are." He turned his gaze towards the subject in question. Mira sat up and watched him. She didn't know what made him want to tell her like this but she wasn't going to complain. She liked this side of Laxus best. The one that she was sure he only showed people he trusted completely and she felt honored to be one of those people.

"I think that's a very nice view on stars," she smiled at him and he smiled softly in response. She felt a flutter in her stomach she never felt around him before. She wanted to touch that smile and see if it felt as nice as it looked.

"You're very beautiful Mira." He told her in his usual blunt fashion. She sucked in a breath in response. Of course she has been told she was beautiful before from several people, but coming from Laxus it felt different. It was a genuine compliment with no undertones about her body. It wasn't a compliment from ogling old men. Laxus didn't compliment people, and him telling her she's beautiful actually made her feel it for once. She never really gave much thought about her looks only modeling for publicity for the guild and the jewels. It was something to distract herself. She started a reply when they heard a crash in the distance. They both turned to look in that direction and saw a strange inky black smoke.

They both got up and ran towards the source. While they ran towards the crash Mira tried to focus. When they got there they hid behind a blown up wall that was only half as tall as it used to be. They needed to evaluate the situation before anything else. She looked over the wall and saw a woman with long dark hair who had glowing hands. That was the interesting part; the white hair mage noticed that wasn't regular magic she was using. Her hands glowed blue, white, yellow, and black; colors Mira has never seen combined before for in one magic. They looked menacing and deadly. Mira felt a chill run up her spine. _Was this the forbidden magic the master was talking about?_ No wonder he told them not to confront the group. She could feel the intensity of the dark mages magic from where she was at least 100 feet from the woman. Mira tried to listen to the girl as she talked to the man in front of her.

"You know we need that equipment. I asked you kindly before. I am going to kill you the next time." She pointed at the man. "Give them to me." The man walked over to the woman in a daze and handed her something wrapped in cloth. "It was a pleasure doing business." She disappeared in a black haze clouding the area. That explained the smoke from earlier. When they were sure she was gone they spoke.

"You think that's one of the members?" Mira tried to chuckle a little making the situation seem less dire. Laxus only looked at her. She stopped trying and looked back at the little smoke left. "Laxus that magic power… I thought the master was exaggerating earlier, but there's something sinister about it. I don't like it."

"Yeah… Let's go talk to that man, see what information we can get from him," he told her gruffly. As they walked towards the man there was a sweet smell in the air from the woman's magic. Mira looked around at the debris of the building and wondered how she did all this damage in one concentrated area. Whatever magic this woman was using was powerful and she controlled it perfectly. She wanted more information before going anywhere near this woman. She was a threat to Mira's family and friends and she wanted to take her down as quickly as possible before that threat came anywhere near her nakama.

As they approached the man she noticed he was still in a daze and his eyes weren't looking in anywhere in particular. He didn't look at them as they stood before him.

"Who was that woman?" Mira decided to get straight to the point.

"Kaminari." The man mumbled. Mira looked at Laxus. He looked concerned as well. This man was too complaint for her liking. She turned back towards him.

"What was that magic she used? What did you give her?" might as well get as many answers as they could before trying to help him.

"Magic of the gods. The special equipment they need."

Magic of the gods? Was it god slayer magic, it didn't feel like that kind of magic though, it felt much more sinister then any god slayer magic Mira had witnessed.

"What do you mean by magic of the gods? And what equipment do they need? What is it going to do?" while she spoke, the man started to convulse in front of her stopping his next response. Mira rushed to help the man and felt for a pulse when he landed on the floor in a heap. He still had a pulse. It was weak but there.

"We should take him to the hospital," She turned towards Laxus who shook his head no to her concern.

He responded by lifting the man bridal style and they found the hospital as quickly as they could in this foreign town. They left him the E.R telling the nurses they found him in a blown house and they didn't know what happened. They left before they were questioned further. They helped the man that was all the doctors needed to know.

When they finally got back to the hotel room Mira was still trying to figure out what happened back there. "I see now why we needed to gather information. This group is a lot more dangerous than I had first thought," Mira sat on her bed and looked at Laxus.

"Gramps did tell us it was an S class mission." Mira looked at her hands in her lap. Was she really the best choice for this job? Perhaps Erza would have done better against this unknown woman. She saw his hands on top of hers before she felt them. He squeezed them gently. She looked up and saw him kneeling in front of her.

"You're going to be fine Mira stop second guessing yourself." He was being awfully considerate and Mira didn't know how to respond. She suddenly realized he was right she needed to feel the confidence she once had before. She smiled slightly and nodded in response. They would take on whatever challenge this Godai group had and they would prove Fairy Tail's strength together.

* * *

Here it is for you guys We finally get to see the first enemy. What is the magic she's using? Guess we'll have to find out. Hope you guys enjoy don't forget to review if you liked it. It helps encourage the creative juices lol. Have a nice day guys.


	4. Chapter 4- The Truth

**Author note: Sorry for the long wait I've had this chapter written for a while but I wasn't happy with it like at all. But I pretty much scraped it, started over, and I'm much happier with it. I hope you guys enjoy it and things are starting to get a move on. I hope to have the next chapter up as soon as possible. Hopefully some time next week :) Enjoy the chapter**

* * *

Mirajane woke up from the light shining in her and yawned. She stretched sitting up rubbing her eyes. When she finally got her bearings she noticed Laxus was doing sit ups on the ground. She gave him a curious look and cleared her throat to get his attention. He stopped counting twisting to look over at her. He rested one arm on his knee in a laid back positon. The lightning dragon slayer was lounging on the floor looking at the take over mage with a look she was sure she was misinterpreting. She blushed slightly noticing the sweat running down his chest. His very tattooed muscular chest and damn it she shouldn't be thinking lewd thoughts about her mission partner.

He raised a brow at her. "Mornin' sleepy head," she raised her hands to her hair noticing how messy it was. She quickly tried to tame the wild mane of hair only succeeding slightly giving up after a minute. Why was she trying to look good for him anyway?

Laxus gave her an odd look, Mira was oddly flustered this morning. Was it because he was working out? Laxus decided to try something. He got up from his spot on the floor, she looked up at his movement, and he sauntered over to her bed sitting down next to her. Her fair skin hid nothing from his eyes. He noticed her flush darken and her eyes grew slightly at his bold move. He smirked at that. So he was the reason she was so rattled, interesting. He could use this information to his advantage.

"I'm just gonna go take a shower now," Mira leaped from her bed bolting for the bathroom. While there she observed herself in the mirror noticing how red her face was and touched a hand to her heart. It was beating much faster than Mira would have liked. Two could play this game Laxus, she thought and she'd be damned if she didn't win. As she showered she thought of her game plan both for the enemy and against Laxus.

When she stepped out the shower into the bedroom she noticed Laxus was gone. That was odd he hadn't left her side since the beginning of this mission. While she got dressed she looked over to notice a note on the table. She picked it up, I'll be in the hotel library when you're ready to go. Straight to the point as per usual Laxus manner, she only sighed and finished getting dressed.

The white haired mage walked down to the lobby and asked the clerk where the library was to be directed towards the back of the hotel. She opened the large double doors and was instantly hit with the smell of musty books. She smiled the only places in the world you could get that smell was libraries, bookstores, and Levy's room. She looked around the room trying to find the blonde man. Mira only spotted a couple in the back corner giggling at the book they were reading together. Walking farther into the room she scanned in between the rows of shelves for the man, finding nothing. After all seemed lost she spotted an interesting colored book standing out among the others on a shelf. The cover was the same color as the magic the woman was using. Mira read the spine, Tribus Prohibitium Tractatori. She picked up the book. Well this may have something she could use.

She sat down at a table and began reading the book. At least she would have if she wasn't interrupted by someone tapping her shoulder. Mira looked over to see a man she has never seen before. He had dark greasy hair and a thin frame. The take over mage noticed the magazine in his hand, _Sorcerer Weekly_, she tried to give him the most pleasant smile she could. Another fan but now really wasn't the time for that, but then again she couldn't be mean to a fan to save her life.

"You're Mirajane Strauss! I can't believe you're here in our little town. I'm such a big fan. Man my buddies are never going to believe I met The Mirajane! I'm so lucky I brought my magazine with me today. Could you please sign it for me!?" He looked so eager and happy to meet her she didn't have the heart to tell him she was busy.

"Do you have a pen?" She was too nice.

"No," he instantly drooped over in devastation then perked up just as quickly, "But the hotel lobby must have one!" He grabbed her wrist dragging her after him. Now she was starting to get annoyed. It was one thing to be an overzealous fan and a whole other thing to grab her without invitation. She was about to tell him such when they reached the lobby. He instantly dropped her hand walking toward the receptionist. Mira massaged her wrist giving the boy a dirty look. When he looked back at her he noticed the look instantly shrinking into himself. She sighed trying to compose herself. He was just excited let's give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Where would you like me to sign?" She held her hand out for the pen and magazine. He smiled brightly at her handing them over practically running to her side, and jumping for joy when she started to sign her picture on the cover. She looked at the receptionist who gave her a knowing smile and continued her work behind the desk. "What's your name?"

"Kazuya! With a K," his bright red eyes shone brightly at her showing his enthusiasm at meeting a model. She only smiled in response not really in the mood for the publicity but she would always make Fairy Tail look good. When she was finished with a generic autograph she handed it back to the boy.

"Thank you so much Mira you don't know how much this means to me," His smiled changed from kindhearted to wicked causing Mira's heart to jump in her chest. She looked over to see the receptionist was slumped over the desk. How did he do that standing in front of her? She knew for a fact that woman was okay when he walked over to her. He grabbed her wrist again squeezing harder than he had earlier. "I don't know how to thank your kindness. Perhaps brining you to father will work! He'll be so pleased to have the autograph and the original." Mira felt her throat constrict in worry. She pulled as hard as she could but his grip was relentless. Then she saw his magic build up.

She tried to transform to her Satan Soul but he was absorbing her magic as she did. His eyes grew glassy and his hair lost the black sheen to an orange glow still just as greasy. The man started swaying on his feet looking slightly drunk. Was his magic the cause of the change? She saw his hand start to shake then she felt the pulse wave go through her body. Mira instantly felt all her muscles lock into place. She couldn't move, and then the pain hit her. It consumed her whole, becoming the only thing she knew.


	5. Chapter 5- The Downfall

___The very long awaited next chapter! wooop sorry It took so long but I am busy with school, social life, and work. I have to find a balance between all that and writing so updates will be slower. I know you guys have been asking about the smut it's coming I promise I just want to get the story far enough for it to make sense. Enjoy the chapter :D_

* * *

Laxus heard a knock on the door. He looked through the peep hole to see a man with a rolling cart. He hadn't made a call for breakfast and Mira had just woken up so he had no clue what this guy was here for, but he answered the door reluctantly with his guard up.

"What?" He grunted roughly to the new comer.

The scrawny man squeaked a little at Laxus's voice but started talking in a high pitch voice, "I'm so sorry to disturb sir but I have some food you ordered."

"I didn't order anything," Laxus attempted to close the door but the guy stopped it with his hand. Now Laxus was on full alert ready to rip this guy apart if he needed too. He sneered at the guy giving him his famous death stare that rivaled Mira's own.

"I'm sorry sir but I'm positive this meal is yours." The man quickly grabbed Laxus's wrist sending a jolt through the dragon slayer. He pulled back on his wrist breaking the connection but his body began going numb. He stared at the man with a shocked expression on his face.

"I tried to be nice Laxus, but as always you have to make things difficult for us. First we'll be taking you and when we're ready we'll come for your little girly in there. Consider yourself lucky the first one to go is always the easiest." Laxus tried as he might to stay conscious as he fell to his side watching the bathroom door as he passed out.

* * *

Mira awoke to darkness. She tried to rub her head but her hand wouldn't budge. She noticed the hard metal digging into her wrist. She looked around to find herself alone in what she assumed was a dungeon. She looked down to see her other wrist was also chained to the ground leaving her stuck in her sitting position.

"So the pretty princess is awake," Mira instantly went on alert seeing the door in front of her opening to reveal the woman from earlier. Kaminari if she recalled what the old man had said.

"Kaminari was it?" The woman seemed slightly surprised to hear her name but only showed it by a slight quirk of her eyebrow.

"Yes and as I'm sure you've already deducted we are the Godai you've been looking for. We also have your lighting friend so please lose whatever hope you had of him saving you."

Mira tried pulling at her chains while simultaneously shifting her arm but her magic wasn't responding.

"The chains you're in absorb magic so stop trying before you wear yourself out."

"Why are you doing this?" maybe they were stupid enough to actually reveal their plans.

The woman humphed sneering at Mira, "You actually think we'll tell you just because you're captured?"

The woman walked towards Mira kneeling in front her grabbing her chin forcing her to look straight into the woman's eyes. They were a swirling mass of reds and yellows giving Mira a headache just watching them move around her iris. The woman pursed her ruby red lips watching Mira to react somehow. She only gave Kaminari a droll look.

"I like you Mira and this offer will be only once. Join us. Your magic may not be exactly what we're after but you can be useful to us. It's better than dying which is your other option if you refuse."

"So I can live fighting with you guys or die in his dusty dungeon? I don't really have a choice do I?" At least if she pretended to agree she would have the option to betray them later. More opportunities than she had now at least.

"I'm surprised I was certain you would say some heroic bit like I'd rather die or some nonsense like that." Kaminari stood up dusting off her knees leaving the room without another word. Leaving Mira completely confused. Really she just accepted yes without a question and left. Then Mira saw inky darkness coming through the door consuming the whole room and the last thing Mira saw was the utter absence of light all around her.

* * *

"…It's good…. Agreed…. Sarcastically." Mira came in and out hearing a woman's voice. She tried to lift her arm but it felt like it was being held down. She attempted to open her eyes but they were so heavy and she was so very tired. She eventually was lulled back to sleep forgetting the world.

"Soon… Too stupid to do it properly… It'll work." Mira didn't understand just wanting to go back to sleep. Her body wasn't her own her head was pounding and sleep was a much better option at this point. She felt a probing on her head and she attempted to jerk it away from the source.

"Seems she's awake, put her back to sleep would you," a masculine voice was the last thing Mira heard falling back to slumber.

* * *

Mira awoke to a throbbing headache unsure of what had caused it. She sat up rubbing her aching temples. Finding she was in a sterile white room all alone. A knock came from the door to her right which was quickly replaced by Kaminari. Was she the only person here? She came over and took a seat next to Mira.

"How do you feel? The surgery was a success by the way," Mira felt her heart speed up surgery, to do what exactly?

"My head hurts considerably. What was the surgery for?" Mira tried to recall how she got there but her brain wouldn't work with her. She… had… a mission! Wait what was it about though?

"Just to make sure you were true about joining us. We couldn't have you betraying us halfway through a mission so we just made sure you would stay complacent is all." She smiled at Mira checking the bandages around her head and neck, "They seem to be healing quite well though the head pain should pass soon."

"Why would I want to betray the Godai? That's ridiculous."

"It is, isn't it Mira? I'm glad to see you agree. Well as soon as you're fully healed we'll be leaving this place and beginning our second phase, but for now just rest." She left the room leaving the white haired mage alone in the room. That was a ridiculous reason for a surgery Mira had no reason to betray her nakama. The Godai was where she belonged she had no reason to hurt them. Except something was nagging at the back of her head, somebody important to her would be endanger. That didn't make much sense but she bit her lip in worry before feeling liquid entering her body from the IV in her arm lulling her to sleep.


End file.
